Tainted love
by Grwn
Summary: Hanamiya, Imayoshi, un bureau, et Momoi qui attend patiemment le retour de son mari. [OS] [ImaHana]


Hanamiya détestait son boulot. Enfin d'un côté il n'aimait pas grand chose à part le chocolat, les romans policiers et le basket, quand il gagnait.

Il ne supportait plus de devoir se lever tôt pour passer la journée avec des collègues tous plus cons les uns que les autres. D'être enfermé des heures dans un bureau, le cul vissé sur une chaise inconfortable. Et puis il devait supporter son patron aussi, c'était surtout ça le problème.

Il se demandait chaque jour s'il allait finir par le laisser tranquille, depuis le collège qu'il supportait ce regard malsain posé sur lui en permanence.

Imayoshi Shoichi. Il le définissait facilement comme la cause de tous ses problèmes et ne se cachait pas pour le lui dire.

Ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se voyait plutôt comme son ange gardien. Chacun son point de vue donc.

Aujourd'hui, et comme tous les autres jours de la semaine à l'exception du dimanche, Hanamiya arriva à son bureau. Il était parfaitement rangé et propre. Et fade aussi, trop de gris tue le gris. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas une charge trop importante de travail, le mois de novembre était en fait le mois le moins rempli, contrairement au suivant qui lui était infernal.

Tout le monde en était content d'ailleurs, tous sauf lui. Moins de travail signifiait plus de temps à Imayoshi pour lui pomper l'air. A peine eut-il pris le temps de s'asseoir que ce dernier fit son entrée dans le bureau. Sans frapper évidemment.

-Bonjour Mako-chan~ Tu es là bien tôt ce matin... Je te manquais tant que ça ?

-Ta gueule.

-Oooh... Tu crois que c'est une façon de parler à son patron ça peut être ?

-J'men tape putain, casse toi j'ai des trucs à faire.

Imayoshi esquissa un sourire. Inquiétant comme d'habitude. Il se rapprocha du brun à pas de velours et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Non content de son petit effet, Imayoshi se pencha à la hauteur de son visage et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille

-Mako-chan, tu devrais te détendre, trouves-toi une petite-amie... Sympathique...

Hanamiya soupira et allait répliquer sauf qu'il fut coupé dans son élan par une seconde intrusion dans son bureau, c'était visiblement de commodité dans l'entreprise.

-Bonjour Hanamin ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour Imayoshi-san, et vous ?

-Bien, mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Satsuki, cela me fait bizarre que tu m'appelles comme Sho-chan.

-Et puis je te rappelle que c'est ma femme qui lave ton linge, donc tu peux te permettre plus de familiarité, hein Mako-chan ?

-Et toi tu devrais t'en permettre moins.

Imayoshi enleva sa main de l'épaule du brun et s'avança vers la rose. Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme à son habitude en présence de l'autre brun. Cette dernière gloussait sous les caresses de son mari, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus gêné de ces gestes devant Hanamiya. Après tout il faisait presque partie de la famille, elle lavait ses caleçons sales et ses t-shirts plein de sueur.

-Sho-chan je fais du curry ce soir, ça te dirais d'inviter Hanamin ?

-Regarde comme elle est adorable Mako-chan, tu ne peux pas refuser.

-On verra.

La rose les gratifia d'un charmant sourire avant de repartir, elle savait qu'Hanamiya allait venir ce soir. Elle aimait bien que ce dernier vienne manger chez eux, il était bien une des seules personnes au monde à apprécier sa cuisine plutôt spéciale.

Quand elle fut partie, Imayoshi resta encore quelques minutes dans le bureau, il était silencieux, restant debout à fixer Hanamiya remplir quelques papiers. Heureusement pour celui ci, le brun à lunettes fut appelé ailleurs et il pu enfin respirer. Le regard d'Imayoshi avait toujours cet étrange pouvoir sur lui.

Non, en fait Imayoshi tout entier avait un pouvoir sur lui, un pouvoir complet.

Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne pouvait plus lui résister, qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder le contrôle de lui-même en la présence de son ancien camarade de classe. Comme une adolescente en fleur, il était euphorique lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et sa bouche devenait pâteuse. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris le problème

Il était amoureux

Et le pire la dedans c'est qu'Imayoshi aussi l'avait compris. Certainement avant lui d'ailleurs.

De toute façon le binoclard avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui, c'était toujours pareil.

A 10h, Hanamiya releva enfin le visage de sa paperasse et se leva pour aller se chercher un café. Cette étape était toujours le parcours du combattant, il devait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer et à croiser le moins de monde possible pour ne pas se faire adresser la parole. Il détestait foncièrement chaque personne qui travaillait dans l'entreprise d'Imayoshi, et leur parler était une véritable corvée dont il se passerait bien.

Par chance les couloirs étaient déserts et le brun emboîta le pas vers la machine à café. Il se détendait à mesure qu'il avançait, peut être que pour une fois il pourrait boire un café tranquille.

Ou peut être pas.

-Tiens Hanamiya c'est rare de te voir à la machine à la café.

-C'est normal, j'essaye d'éviter _certaines_ personnes.

-Oh mais maintenant que vous êtes là, joignez-vous à nous.

-Désolé Imayoshi-san... Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster.

-mais tu ne dérange pas Hanamiya, viens donc.

-Ouais viens Hanamiya, tu restes toujours dans ton coin, aller.

Bon, voilà une personne de plus à rajouter à sa liste de futurs handicapés. Et cet Imayoshi qui ne faisait que de l'énerver, il savait pourtant qu'il avait horreur de se retrouver dans la même pièce que ses collègues, partager le même air, quelle horreur. Et il avait fait exprès de l'inviter avec son ton mielleux.

Il était vraiment détestable.

Et en plus il lui faisait du pied sous la table, vraiment n'importe quoi, quelle situation ridicule. Et si quelqu'un les voyait s'en était fini de lui, il passerai pour le "pd qui se tape son patron pour avoir une augmentation".

Ce qui était presque le cas en fait, mais il ne le faisait pas pour une augmentation en fait. Juste par... Envie ?

Envie. Ce mot sonnait étrange aux oreilles d'Hanamiya. C'est sur qu'il en avait envie d'Imayoshi, mais rien que d'y penser le mettait hors de lui.

Et cet abruti qui continuait avec son pied.

-Bon je vais y aller j'ai du travail.

-Hanamiya restez encore un peu avec nous voyons, aller, pour la peine je vous paye le café.

-Ehehe t'as le patron dans la poche Hana ! Hein!

"Pauvre con" c'était ce qu'il avait envie de lui répondre, mais il n'en fit rien, après tout il était un adulte raisonnable maintenant, la violence était prohibée. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle, en vérité c'était juste que Momoi lui avait dit qu'elle ne mettrait plus d'assouplissant dans son linge s'il continuait à se battre, elle en avait marre des taches de sang.

Il aurait pu s'acheter une machine à laver lui-même bien sur, mais à vrai dire il aimait l'odeur du linge. La même odeur que sur les chemises d'Imayoshi.

Tellement cliché.

Voyant que le brun était ailleurs, Imayoshi eu un sourire des plus inquiétant.

Il passa sa main sous la table et la posa sur le genou d'Hanamiya qui sursauta.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hanamiya ?

-Non c'est rien Imayoshi-san, j'ai juste le hoquet... Hic... Hic...

Hilarité autour de la table, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer sérieusement. Vexé comme un pou, Hanamiya posa sa main sur celle du brun à lunette et y enfonça ses ongles. Mais rien, Imayoshi ne changea pas d'un pouce, gardant son éternel sourire et ses yeux clos.

S'en fut trop pour le brun qui se leva brusquement en prétextant une envie pressante.

Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller aux toilettes et se contenta d'aller se laver les mains, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec Imayoshi car il avait du sang sur les doigts.

"Bien fait pour sa gueule"

Hanamiya fulminait, peut être qu'au fond de lui il voulait juste une réaction, juste une fois, autre chose que ces yeux fermés et ce sourire malsain. Et il allait y arriver, aujourd'hui même.

Il retourna à son bureau avec la ferme intention de décrocher une réaction de son patron.

Hanamiya attendit presque toute la journée pour passer à l'action, il savait maintenant parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Il attendit patiemment 16h, il savait que Kiiro du service comptable était toujours dans son bureau à cette heure-ci.

Il toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Imayoshi-san excusez moi j'ai quelques questions concernant le document P-69.

-Oh bien sur, et bien je termine avec Kiiro et je suis à toi.

Hanamiya acquiesça et s'assit à côté de l'autre homme. Pendant que les deux bruns discutaient, Hanamiya essayait de déstabiliser celui qui était en face de lui sans que l'autre ne voit. Ainsi il se mit à se lécher ses doigts de façon sensuelle qui donnerait des idées même à Midorima.

Imayoshi avait bien compris son petit manège et son sourire s'élargit. Bien sur il aurait pu rentrer dans son jeu, mais il n'avait pas assez embêter son petit Mako-chan aujourd'hui, et puis il devait lui faire payer la vilaine blessure sur sa main. Du coup le brun à lunettes fit en sorte d'expédier rapidement son entrevue avec Kiiro afin de se retrouver enfin seul avec Hanamiya, sans pour autant lui donner ce qu'il semblait demander.

-Alors Mako-chan, tu fais le mauvais garçon ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Hanamiya s'avança doucement vert le binoclard et se pencha au dessus de lui, posant chacune de ses mains sur un accoudoir du siège, Imayoshi était pris au piège.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire là au juste ?

-Hm, je sais pas, j'ai plusieurs idées.

-Quelqu'un peut entrer dans le bureau à n'importe quel moment.

-Et alors ? Je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?

-J'ai une image et un mariage à préserver. Et puis tu m'a fait fait très très mal tout à l'heure.

Hanamiya attrapa la main blessée et lécha la blessure tout en fixant le brun à lunette avec un regard plein de désir et d'envie.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises aujourd'hui, il serait temps de me punir Sho-i-chi...

Hanamiya cherchait une réaction chez son interlocuteur mais ne s'attendait à à ça. Imayoshi les yeux ouverts. De surprise certainement car ce n'était pas tout les jours que son Mako-chan prenait les devants.

Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de les admirer qu'il fut écraser sur le bureau en bois massif juste derrière lui. Visiblement Hanamiya avait réveiller la bête féroce en Imayoshi.

Ce dernier plongea son visage dans le coup blanc d'Hanamiya et y planta ses dents, ce qui fit arracher un couinement à ce dernier.

-Dis-moi Mako-chan je ne savais pas que tu étais un hamster, tu es vraiment adorable.

-Ferme ta gueule enculé.

-Hm, je crois que ça va plutôt être toi dans l'histoire.

La grimace qu'affichait le visage du brun amusa beaucoup son patron qui commença à le déshabiller.

-Je te conseil de ne pas trop crier si tu ne veux pas ameuter tout l'étage, hm.

-Comme si t'arriverai à me faire crier assez fort pour ça.

-C'est un défi ?

Du fait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, Hanamiya pu voir la lueur briller dans le regard du renard, il jouait vraiment avec le feu. Le-dit renard pris la cravate qu'il venait de lui enlever et lia les mains de sa victimes au dessus de sa tête.

-Oi tu fais quoi crevure ?

-Je te punis Mako-chan !

Imayoshi se mit alors à lécher le torse blanc comme neige présent devant lui, arrachant au passages quelques frissons au brun. Le corps d'Hanamiya était toujours très réactif au grand plaisir du brun à lunettes qui adorait voir son effet sur son mignon petit Makoto.

Sa langue dévia ensuite vers ses tétons qui juraient vraiment avec la blancheur livide du reste du torse. Il commença à en croquer un, arrachant un gémissement à Hanamiya qui essayait pourtant de se retenir. Imayoshi détestait ça. Il croqua l'autre, plus fort cette fois, il en vit même une larme perler au coin de l'oeil d'Hanamiya. Il avait mal, mais qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça.

D'un mouvement de bras, Imayoshi dégagea son bureau et coucha Makoto dessus avant de le surplomber. La vue de l'homme sous lui était vraiment à tomber, aussi il enleva sa propre chemise et se pencha pour embrasser sauvagement l'autre brun. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de café, comme d'habitude. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps sous lui, ses ongles raclaient cette peau livide en y laissant quelques marques rouges.

Sans qu'il ne le montre, Imayoshi n'en pouvait plus, la vision d'Hanamiya sous-lui était un véritable appel au viol et il était dur pour lui de se retenir, cependant il voulait faire durer la situation jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le supplie, ce qui théoriquement ne devait plus tarder.

En effet, Hanamiya n'en pouvait plus. La bouche d'Imayoshi était en train de s'occuper de sa virilité et il devait bien avouer qu'elle servait à autre chose qu'à dire des conneries. Seulement, Imayoshi était quelqu'un de vicieux, et sentant le point de non retour arrivé pour le brun, il arrêta son travail et amma embrasser le brun à pleine bouche.

Que c'était frustrant.

-Putain Imayoshi !

-Quoi ? Tu as un problème Mako-chan ?

-Tu fais chier !

-Si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, demande le moi.

-Putain mais baise-moi !

Imayoshi sourit de plus belle. Il délivra les mains d'Hanamiya et enleva son propre caleçon, dévoilant ainsi son anatomie, sans aucune gène.

Hanamiya se redressa un peu et embrassa le torse lui aussi très blanc du binoclard et titilla ses tétons percés.

-Mako-chan, dans le premier tiroir de droite.

Le brun tendit le bras et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir ainsi qu'un préservatif.

-Tu sais ce que t'as à faire maintenant.

Hanamiya leva les yeux, il détestait vraiment faire ça, mais il savait qu'Imayoshi détestait encore plus que lui. Il se prépara donc lui-même, sous les yeux affamés du renard.

Quand il fut près, Imayoshi colla violemment le brun sur le bureau et releva ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il ne lui demanda pas on avis pour s'enfoncer en lui, arrachant un cris de douleur que ce dernier avait étouffer en se mordant le bras.

Imayoshi aimait voir la douleur dans le regard d'Hanamiya, cette douleur lorsqu'il était en lui. Il avait l'impression que le brun lui appartenait. Bien sur il savait qu'il lui appartenait toujours, depuis qu'il avait plonger son regard dans le sien pour la première fois, mais là il en avait aussi la sensation.

Cette sensation qui lui brûlait les reins, lui brûlait le crane, et le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête.

-Tu es si serré Mako-chan...

-Ta gueule et continus connard !

Imayoshi ne se fit pas prier et continua ses allés et retour à l'intérieur de son brun préféré. Les gémissements de douleur de ce dernier se changeaient peu à peu en plaisir.

Imayoshi se pencha pour embrasser le brun qui lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux qu'il tira de toutes ses forces lorsque le binoclard voulu se relever.

-C'est méchant Mako-chan !

-Ferme la et va plus vite !

Imayoshi sentait son plaisir augmenter de plus en plus, et aussi son téléphone vibrer.

-Tiens, tiens, c'est Satsu-chan... Allo mon amour ?

-Sho-chan, il est tard, tu es où ?

-Oh je suis désolé, on a eu un problème avec un client, du coup on risque de rentrer un peu plus tard avec Mako-chan , je suis vraiment désolé.

-Oh je vois, il est avec toi ?

-Oui je te le passe.

Hanamiya regarda Imayoshi de son regard le plus mauvais, ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment. A peine eut-il le téléphone à l'oreille qu'Imayoshi accéléra ses va-et-viens

-A-a-allo Satsuki ?

-Hanamin je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais pour le dessert ce soir.

-Oh..euh... Du gâteau au chocolat.

-Je vois comme d'habitude, bon et bien embrasse Sho-chan de ma part et à tout à l'heure.

A peine eut-elle raccrocher qu'Hanamiya lança le portable parterre et laissa échapper un cris rauque de pur plaisir.

-T'es un gros con Imayoshi !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aime non ?

-Ta gueule et continue !

Imayoshi donnait des coups de buttoir de plus en plus violents. Il prit une des jambe sur ses épaules et embrassa en embrassa le mollet. S'en était trop pour le brun qui se relâcha en un instant dans un cris qui aurait pu réveiller la voisine sourde 3 étages au dessus.

Imayoshi ne tarda pas et atteignit le point de non-retour quelques secondes après.

Hanamiya reprenait son souffle, il se redressa et pris le visage plein de sueur d'Imayoshi entre ses mains.

-Satsuki m'a dit de t'embrasser.

Et il captura les lèvres du renard dans un baiser tendre et emplis de sentiments inavoués.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà. C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS, c'est bizarre, et puis je crois que c'est mon troisième lemon, donc bon, je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le sujet... J'espère cependant qu'il vous aura plu.<em>

_Et surtout à Chizumi-san, je crois que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors c'est cadeau :B_

_Bordel ce que j'aime ce couple..._


End file.
